RGM-122 Javelin
The RGM-122 Javelin is a mass-produced general purpose Earth Federation mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics and appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Victory Gundam and the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Javelin was based on its predecessor the RGM-119 Jamesgun and the early model, and would share most of its parts and system designs with the Jamesgun. The later production model which was the used during the Zanscare War, would be built with completely original parts. In addition to various thrusters that improve its mobility over the Jamesgun in space, the Javelin was also equipped with a javelin pack backpack. The javelin pack is equipped with pair of shot lancers, inspired by similar weapons of the same name used by the Crossbone Vanguard's mobile suit. The shot lancers can be switched-out with different backpack weapons depending on the situation, notable are the mega spear pack which features a pair of large anti-ship spears instead of the shot lancer and the cannon pack which allows the Javelin to take the role of an artillery fire support unit, the RGM-122C Javelin Cannon. There are two types of cannon packs, a dual beam cannon and double 4-barrel beam cannon. Although the Javelin is the best mass production MS available to the Earth Federation, it is still several decades old by the time of the Zanscare Wars, and was outclassed by Zanscare designs and would eventually be replaced by a newer RGM-147 mobile suit as revealed in the novels. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Standard armament for Earth Federation mobile suits is a pair of defensive Vulcan guns mounted in the mobile suit's head. These Vulcans are used to intercept missiles, destroy light vehicles, deter incoming enemy units, etc. They typically have little effect on a mobile suit's armor. ;*Shot Lancer :The backpack mounted shot lancer is a weapon originating from the Crossbone Vanguard that became standard equipment on the Javelin. It is a close to mid-range weapon designed to impale enemy mobile suits by using an electromagnetic launching equipment to propel the rotating lances at high speeds. ;*Beam Shield :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. A beam shield is mounted on the Javelin's left arm. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Javelin is equipped with a pair of standard beam sabers for close range combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The Javelin uses a standard beam rifle for ranged combat that is powered by rechargeable energy cap. History The RGM-122 Javelin was developed and deployed by the Earth Federation during the first half of the second Universal Century as the replacement for the older RGM-119 Jamesgun. Their exact roll out date is unknown but they were seen as early as UC 0133, fighting alongside Jamesguns and limited mass production F91 Gundam F91 against the forces of the Jupiter Empire. During the war with the Jupiter Empire, Javelins destroyed more Empire mobile suits than Empire suits did Javelins, though it is unknown if it was because of a technological difference between the mobile suits or a skill difference between the pilots. The Javelin would then acquit itself very well against the Empire during the counterattack with the Crossbone Vanguard and the Colonial Earth Federation Forces. Three years later in UC 0136, the Javelin would be put to the test again when an Earth Federation mobile suit team was sent to investigate reports of mysterious attacks in an uninhabited region of outer space. The Javelin would be pitted against the MS-06MS Barbus. Despite the fact that the Barbus used older technology and was piloted by (Newtype) chimpanzees, the Javelins were defeated. Use of the Javelin would continue for twenty more years into the UC 0150s when the Zanscare Empire declared war on the Earth Federation. However, by UC 0153 it was clear that the 30 year old mobile suit was inferior to most of the newer mobile suits created by Ballistic Equipment and Space Patrol Armory. Variants ;*RGM-122 Javelin Mega Spear Loading Type ;*RGM-122C Javelin Cannon Gallery rgm-122-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle rgm-122-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rgm-122-shotlancer.jpg|Shot Lancer Super Gundam Royale Javelin.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla OldJavelin.jpg|1/144 Original RGM-122 Javelin (1993): box art Notes and Trivia *The Javelin's Space Deployment colors are similar to that of the RGM-79 GM almost eight decades prior. *The Javelin appears as an NPC unit in Gundam Extreme VS. It gained notoriety amongst players due to it leaving behind a dangerous nuclear explosion whenever shot down. References V msv 24.jpeg V msv 25.jpeg V msv 26.jpeg javelin earlier designs.png|Javelin earlier designs External links *RGM-122 Javelin profile on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-122 ジャベリン